Warrior Princess
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Lucy adalah Putri Kerajaan Fiore. Judo dan layla adalah raja dan ratunya.namun mereka mati terbunuh saat Lucy masih kecil karena pemberontakan.karena itu juga Lucy harus keluar istana.Utk mengambil kembali tahtanya Lucy harus mengumpulkan teman" yang mau setia dan berjuang padanya.Bagaimana ia menghadapi semuanya? blm lagi ada 5 pria ganteng yg serius menyukainya. Mau di rwrite
1. Prologue

**Discailmer:I am not Own Fairy Tail**

**Hina:Semuanya new story from me ,Tenang FA masih aku lanjutin kok,tapi agak lama ya **

**maaf kalo story rada mirip ama suikoden 5 ,soalnya abis namatin sih hehheheh tapi tenang aja bakalan beda kok**

**oh ya settingannya AU rencananya mau bikin dari Heian era,tapi aku putusin aku campurin semuanya deh... **

**Maap kalo Judo rada OOC...**

* * *

**To Claim Throne.**

**Prologue**

Fiore Kingdom

Kaisar Judo Heartfilia beserta istrinya Layla Heartfilia,memerintah kerajaan Fiore dengan adil dan bijaksana. Kaisar dan keluarga kerajaan pun dicintai oleh seluruh rakyat Fiore. Judo memiliki Tiga clan bangsawan yang sangat setia pada clan Heartfilia,Yaitu Dreyar Clan,Dragneel clan, dan FullBuster Clan

Hari itu di Istana Fiore,kebahagiaan menyelimuti seisi Istana tersebut."Yang Mulia,tenanglah"kata Yajima salah satu penasehat kerajaannya.

"Hohoho Biarkan dia tetua Yajima,itu kelahiran pertama dari Ratu Layla."sahut Makarov Dreyar,satu dari keluarga bangsawan dan penasehat Kerajaan Fiore.

"Apakah Layla akan baik – baik saja?"tanya Judo khawatir.

"Dia akan baik – baik ,Porlyusica bersamanya"Jawab Makarov tenang.

Sepuluh menit,kemudian suara tangisan bayi mulai terdengar."Yang Mulia selamat seorang putri"kata salah seorang dayang yang datang dari kamar sebelah,tempat Layla melahirkan. Dengan wajah yang sangat cerah dan berbinar,Judo pun berlari menuju dimana Layla berada.

"Layla"panggil Judo dengan penuh kasih.

"Judo,Maaf"kata Layla sedikit lemah.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf Layla"tanya Judo heran.

"Aku melahirkan putri,"Jawab Layla.

"Aku tidak peduli Laki – laki atau ini akan menjadi Pewaris tahtaku Layla."jawab Judo.

"Terima kasih Judo"Jawab Layla dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Nah Sekarang dimana Putriku? Aku ingin melihatnya"kata Judo,Wajahnya benar – benar penuh kebahagiaan. Salah satu dayang menyerahkan bayi perempuan pada Judo yang langsung menerimanya dengan hati – hati. "Dia benar – benar mirip denganmu Layla"Puji Judo yang melihat bayi untuk yang pertama kalinya. Layla hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Judo.

"My Dear,bagaimana kalau yang memilih nama untuknya?"Usul Layla.

"Hmm,Bagaimana kalau Lucy?Ya Lucy Heartfilia"Jawab Judo mantap.

"Selamat datang,Lucy Heartfilia"kata Layla sambil mengambil Lucy kecil dari gendongan Judo.

"Selamat Yang Mulia "Kata Tetua Yajima yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Terima kasih"kata Layla.

Kebahagiaan pun meyelimuti kerajaan Fiore .Rakyat Fiore pun merencanakan mengadakan perayaan untuk Putri Mahkota mereka, Lucy. Istana pun Judo merencanakan untuk keluar dari Istana bersama dengan istri dan putrinya yang baru lahir.

Saat tengah menyiapkan keamanan untuk keluarga kerajaan bersama Makarov Dreyar,Igneel Dragneel,dan Ur Fullbuster."Bagaimana keadaanmu Ur?"Tanya Layla yang selalu menemani Suaminya dipertemuan apapun.

"Aku baik-baik saja,melahirkan Gray tidak terlalu sulit"jawab Ur santai.

"Dia anak ketigamu"sahut Layla.

"YANG MULIA!Kita ada masalah"Teriak Salah seorang pengawalnya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Makarov.

"Lord Makarov, Jose dan Bangsawan Lilica memberontak"jawab Pengawal itu membuat seisi ruangan itu kaget.

"Berikan aku situasi terkini"Perintah Judo.

"Baik,"jawab pengawal itu sebelum pergi.

"Capricorn,Cancer,Aquarius"Panggil Layla.

"Ya,Your Highness"kata Capricorn mewakili yang lain.

"Bawa Lucy pergi dari sini,Lindungi dia"Kata Layla pada tiga pelayannya yang sejak ia masih berusia belasan tahun sudah mengikutinya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anda ?"tanya Cancer.

"Aku akan disini,Aku Ratu Fiore"jawab Layla.

"Tolong Lindungi dia,Suatu saat ia akan kembali ke istana ini"kata Judo.

"Sebelum kalian pergi berikan ini padanya,"kata Layla sambil menyerahkan kalung berbandul hati pada Aquarius.

"Juga cincin tanda kekuasaan kaisar ini saat usianya 16 tahun"Kata Judo yang melepaskan cincin dari jari manisnya.

Ketiga pelayan itu menunduk kepada Judo dan Layla sebelum pergi bersama tuan putri yang baru berusia dua hari tersebut.

"Aku akan memantau keadaan"kata Makarov meninggalkan istana menuju Hutan Timur Fiore untuk melihat hanya mangangguk.

"Yang Mulia,Bangsawan Jose sudah membuka Gerbang Istana barat"Lapor salah seorang pengawal.

"Yang Mulia Bangsawan Lilica sudah memasuki Gerbang Selatan"Lapor Pengawal yang lain.

"Serangan dua arah"kata Igneel terkejut.

"Tentara kita tidak akan cukup"jawab Ur.

Judo dan Layla saling memandang satu sama lain,seakan mengerti yang ada dikepala masing – masing.

"Dragneel, Fullbuster aku punya satu permintaan"kata Judo pelan."Tolong Jaga Lucy dan dukung dia,suatu saat nanti Ia akan kembali"lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan anda? Aku siap mengorbankan nyawa dengan anda"kata Igneel.

"Igneel apa kau tega meninggalkan Gradine dan Natsu juga bayi yang dikandung Gradine"kata Layla.

"Pikirkan garis besarnya Igneel,siapa yang akan membantu putriku merebut tahta kalau bukan kalian?"kata Judo.

"Layla,"kata Ur Lirih

"Aku benar – benar berharap bisa mengenalkan Gray,Natsu juga Laxus"kata Layla sambil tersenyum.

"Yang Mulia,aku akan melaksanakan perintah anda"kata Ur sambil berlutut pada Layla dan Judo,namun ia menahan tangis dalam hati. Igneel pun melakukan yang sama.

Setelah Igneel dan Ur mengeluarkan pedangnya bersiap menghadapi Jose dan Karen. "Layla,maaf harus menempatkanmu dalam situasi seperti ini"kata Judo.

Layla mengelengkan kepalanya."Judo aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu berada disituasi seperti ini adalah pilihan ku"kata Layla. Judo bangga mendengar kata – kata Layla.

"Lama tidak bertemu Yang Mulia"kata Jose yang sudah memasuki ruang tahta.

"Pengkhianat, apa mau mu dengan memberontak terhadapku."Tanya Judo.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar nasehat ku Yang Mulia."kata Jose singkat.

"Dan aku butuh perhiasan "kata Karen ada dibelakang di Jose.

"Hmmph,aku tidak mengikuti nasehatmu karena kau terus saja mengusulkan untuk menaikan pajak bagi rakyat kecil"kata Judo.

"Bukankah karena itu kau memerintah Judo"kata Jose.

"Kami memerintah untuk kebahagian orang – orang yang kami sayangi dan untuk seluruh rakyat kami"jawab Layla.

"Oh Layla,kata – kata mu sangat naif bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi Ratu"kata Karen sambil tersenyum.

"Cukup basa – basinya,Judo bertarunglah denganku."Tantang Jose yang mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Judo dan Jose pun saling mengadu Judo berhasil mengblok serangan – serangan Jose sampa Karen melemparkan Pisau beracunnya tepat diLeher Judo.

"Judoo"Panggil Layla mendekati suaminya yang sudah meninggal seketika.

"Pemandangan yang mengharukan Ratuku"kata Karen sambil merampas Mahkota yang ada dikepala Layla."Kau curang Lilica"kata Layla.

"Bagaimana kalau anda menyusul Kaisar Judo"kata Jose yang begitu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut menusukkan pedangnya di jantung Layla membuat jantung itu berhenti berdenyut.

"Selamat Jose,kau adalah Kaisar Fiore"kata hanya tertawa.

Sementara itu,di hutan Timur

Makarov,Igneel,serta Ur diam dalam kesedihan."Kita akan berpura – pura tunduk pada para pengkhianat tersebut sampai Lucy hime mampu dan pantas mengambil alih kerajaan dari tangan Jose,sampai saat itu tiba kita harus bersabar dan melatih Hime"kata mengangguk setuju."Aku tidak akan patuh pada pengkhianat itu Makarov,Clan Dragneel akan menghilang dari orang – orang dan melindungi Hime secara diam – diam"kata Igneel penuh emosi.

Ketiga Pimpinan Clan itu pun berpisah hari itu dan diantara mereka tidak ada yang tahu dimana Lucy berada.

* * *

Review yaaaa


	2. The Hidden Princess

**Disclaimer: I NOT OWN FAIRY M own it.**

* * *

The Hidden Princess.

Enam tahun kemudian,

Enam tahun sudah sejak kejadian berdarah yang menimpa pada Kaisar Judo dan Ratunya Layla. Sejak kematian raja dan ratu,rakyat Fiore berduka dan Jose dan Karen mengambil alih tahta, rakyat Fiore hidup dalam kesewenang – yang tinggi,Perampasan hasil panen, Penghentian sumber air secara sepihak,Perbudakan.

Jauh dari keramaian kota dan desa. Di gunung yang diselimuti hutan yang lebat, terdapat sebuah rumah yang sederhana bergaya Arsitektur Jepang. Di rumah itu,tinggal seorang pria tua beserta dengan tiga orang pelayan dan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan berusia enam tahun.

Gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang itu sedang asik bermain dengan anjing yang ia namai Plue."Lucy – hime,jangan main terlalu jauh"Pesan kakek Yajima.

"Ya kek"jawab Gadis kecil yang bernama Lucy tersebut sambil mengejar Plue.

"Sudah enam tahun,Hime tinggal disini dan berterima kasih padamu Lord Yajima"kata Capricorn sopan.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih Capricorn. Itu sudah kewajibanku" balas Kakek Yajima.

"Tapi harus ku akui, Lucy-hime benar – benar jenius. Ia sudah menguasai pelajaran yang diberikan dari anda dan Aquarius"kata Capricorn bangga.

"Hahaha, jangan lupa ia juga harus mempelajari ilmu bela diri"kata hanya mengganguk.

Sementara itu,

Lucy mengejar Plue sampai jauh ke dalam hutan."Plue... jangan jauh – jauh "kata Lucy dengan suaranya mungilnya, namun Plue tetap saja terus berlari sampai ia berhenti disuatu tempat.

Begitu anjing kecil putih itu berhenti, Lucy nemukan sesosok tubuh gadis kecil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun tergeletak ditanah. Sekujur tubuhnya di penuhi luka lebam. Lucy mendekati sosok itu."Hei kamu kenapa ?"tanya Lucy pada sosok yang tidak sadar itu.

"Hime ada apa ?" tanya Cancer yang tiba – tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"Paman Cancer,tolong dia"pinta Lucy.

"Baik Hime"jawab Cancer sambil mengendong gadis kecil berambut merah yang tidak sadarkan diri itu dan membawanya ke kembali ke rumah.

Malam harinya,

Lucy berjalan mondar – mandir di kamarnya sendiri. "Hime,Dia sudah sadar"kata pun berlari menuju ruangan dimana gadis berambut merah.

"Halo, bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Lucy begitu sampai ia berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Baik terima kasih telah menolongku"kata Gadis itu.

"Namaku Lucy,"kata Lucy memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Erza"balas Erza singkat.

"Ne,Erza mulai sekarang kita berteman ya " kata Lucy sambil tersenyum hanya terdiam mendengar tawaran Lucy sebelum ia tersenyum dan menjawab "Iya". Kedua gadis itu pun saling berpelukan. Sejak saat Lucy dan Erza menjadi sahabat pun belajar ilmu bela diri bersama – sama dengan Lucy,di bawah ajaran Cancer dan Capricorn.


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: sudah jelas'kan bukan aku yang Fairy tail...**

* * *

**The truth **

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak Lucy dan Erza bertemu. Kedua gadis itu sekarang berusia 16 tahun. Mereka menjadi teman dekat bahkan mempelajari seni bela diri bersama – sama. Jika Erza lebih tertarik dengan Ilmu pedang, Lucy lebih tertarik menggunakan panah atau pisau kecil.

Selain itu, Lucy juga bertemu dengan Sagitarius – sensei dan Virgo. Mereka berdua adalah saudara dari capricorn,cancer dan aquarius.

Lucy sedang melatih kemampuan berpanah bersama sagitarius, ketika kakek Yajima memanggilnya. Diruangan keluarga, Kakek Yajima,Capricorn,Cancer, dan Aquarius sudah menunggunya. "Ada apa kek?" Tanya Lucy.

"Usiamu sudah 16 tahun,sudah waktunya kamu tahu yang sesungguhnya"kata Yajima menceritakan apa yang terjadi 16 tahun lalu. Lucy mendengarkan baik – baik apa yang akan dikatakan oleh tetua Yajima mengenai orang tuanya.

"Sekarang hime, kami semua yang setia pada raja terdahulu berharap Lucy-sama bisa mengambil alih tahta"kata Tetua Yajiama. "Tanggung jawab sebesar itu apa aku pantas?"kata Lucy meragukan kemampuannya sendiri. "Lakukan itu demi rakyat kerajaan ini yang telah lama menderita sejak kematian Kaisar Judo dan Ratu Layla."balas terdiam. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tahu raja jose sudah memeras rakyat dengan pajak yang begitu tinggi.

"Baik kakek aku akan lakukan. Tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri"Kata Lucy penuh dengan keyakinan. Tetua Yajima hanya tersenyum lembut."Kalau begitu dua hari lagi kita akan menemui Michelle Lobster mulai dari sana"kata mengangguk. "Permisi"kata Erza dari luar ruangan."Masuklah Erza. Aku percaya kau telah mendengarkan apa yang terjadi "kata tetua Yajima. Erza hanya mengganguk. "Aku ingin menawarkan kesetiaanku pada Lucy-Hime"Kata Erza membuat Lucy kaget.

"Erza"kata Lucy pelan. Erza hanya tersenyum sebelum ia berlutut dihadapan Lucy."Aku Erza Scarlet,bersumpah akan melindungi dan mengabulkan apa pun keinginan Lucy Heartfilia"kata Erza bersumpah setia pada Lucy.

"Berdirilah Erza" pinta Lucy. Erza pun berdiri. Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum ia berkata " kita masih berteman Erza?"tanya Lucy. Erza hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja Lucy"kata Erza yang dibalas pelukan hangat dari Lucy.

"Lebih baik kita segera berkemas"kata Capricorn memecah suasana haru tersebut. "Putri,biar aku saja yang menyiapkan barang – barang yang akan dibawa"kata Virgo tiba – tiba."ya aku akan berada dikamarku"balas Lucy sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.


	4. Meeting Natsu Dragneel

**Disclaimer: yang jelas aku gak punya bakat gambar apalagi bikin manga sekeren Fairy tail.**

* * *

Meeting Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy berada dikamarnya, pakaian dan barang – barang yang akan dibawanya dalam perjalanan menuju Lobster clan sudah rapi dan siap dibawa. Lucy duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya sambil memikirkan informasi yang di dapatnya tadi siang dari kakek Yajima.

"Kau belum tidur Lucy?"tanya Erza yang tanpa disadari Lucy telah berada disebelahnya. "Sejak kapan kau masuk Erza?"tanya Lucy kembali."Barusan, sekarang jawab belum tidur?"kata Erza.

"Belum,Aku tidak bisa tidur. Terlalu banyak informasi yang ku ketahui hari ini"jawab Lucy.

"Mau membicarakanya denganku?" tawar Erza. Lucy hanya mengelenggkan kepalanya."Tidak usah Erza"jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu,di sekitar jendela kamar Lucy. Ada sesosok manusia sedang melompati satu pohon ke pohon yang lain layaknya seorang ninja. Ketika sosok itu berusaha melompati dahan pohon yang sedikit lebih jauh,Sosok itu terpeleset dan jatuh.

Erza dan Lucy yang mendengar dahan pohon yang patah disusul denga suara benda keras yang terjatuh segera membuka jendela dan mendapati, seorang anak laki – laki dengan rambut pink sudah membelai kepalanya yang sakit.

"Siapa kamu?"tanya Erza dengan aura mematikan yang keluar dari tubuhnya juga pedang yang sudah berada di leher pemuda itu. "Na...maku Natsu"Jawab Natsu gugup 'Ia lebih menyeramkan dari ibu dan ayah jika dijadikan satu'pikir Natsu .

"Apa keperluanmu disini Natsu?"tanya Lucy.

Natsu POV.

"Apa keperluan mu disini Natsu?"tanya hanya terdiam melihat gadis berambut pirang yang ada di belakang gadis dengan rambut merah.

"Er... aku mencari seseorang"jawab Natsu yang disusul suara perutnya berbunyi.

"Namaku Lu dan dia Erza. Sepertinya kau kalau kau makan dulu sebelum melanjutkan pencarianmu"kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Baik aku bersemangat. Terima kasih Lu"kata Natsu.

Erza dan Lucy pun membiarkan Natsu memasuki kamar Lucy. "Aku akan meminta Virgo mengantarkan makanan kesini" Kata Erza yang kemudian mencari pelayan dengan rambut pink tersebut.

Sementara Erza mencari Virgo, Lucy membantu Natsu membersihkan luka Natsu dari terjatuh tadi. "Makanya hati – hati"omel Lucy ketika Natsu untuk kesekian kalinya mengeluh kesakitan saat Lucy membersihkan lukanya dengan kain.

"Kan tadi kecelakaan"sahut Natsu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau ninja gagal Natsu"jawab Lucy membuat Natsu semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Tak lama berselang, Erza datang dengan membawa satu mangkok sup yang masih panas juga buah – buahan. "Huwa aku sudah lapar. Aku makan"kata Natsu yang langsung melahap buah – buahan dan semangkuk Sup yang dibawa Erza.

"Pelan – pelan makannya Natsu"kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil."Terima kasih Lu dan Erza "kata Natsu yang sudah menghabiskan makan yang disediakan.

Lucy dan Erza hanya mengangguk."Baik,sudah waktunya aku melanjutkan perjalananku"kata Natsu yang sudah bersiap akan melompati pagar."Semoga beruntung dan hati – hati"Pesan Lucy.

Normal POV.

"Orang yang aneh"kata Erza begitu Natsu menghilang ke kegelapan malam." Tapi dia menyenangka Erza"kata Lucy ceria.

"Huh, lebih baik kau tidur kita berangkat pagi "kata Erza. Lucy pun menarik selimutnya, "Selamat malam Erza"kata Lucy sebelum matanya terpejam dan memasuki alam mimpi.


End file.
